Electrified
by queen.drop
Summary: You close your eyes. And when you open them again, Killua is in front of you, grinning. "Hey, what do you want for Christmas?" [Killua x reader] [2nd party POV]


**Electrified**

**by: Crimson Flares**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first entry to the fandom and my first try with second party point of view, so I'm sorry XD Don't hesitate point out my mistakes, but please be nice to me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HxH isn't mine. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>On the first morning of Christmas break, you wake up light-headed. You feel weight under your eyes and slowly, you reach the surface to realize that you have slept late last night, finishing a two dozens of episodes of one of the most interesting anime to watch<em> ever<em>.

You smile as you feel the rush of adrenaline pumping through your body. A yawn finds its way out of your mouth as you are not quite awake yet. You sluggishly grab your phone from your bedside drawer. A finger raises to turn the wi-fi on and open the browser. A bubble of excitement forms in your stomach as you find the search bar.

_Killua Zoldyck_, you input. A series of white and blue boxes and black texts appear and your eyes struggle to adjust.

The signal was weak, but it managed. When a messed blur of animated silver hair began to dominate your screen, you unconsciously emit a small squeal. The bubble on your stomach grows stronger and it rumbles in anger (or hunger).

You close your eyes.

* * *

><p>"Yo." A husky voice calls. Your eyelids lift and you find yourself staring up the at most beautiful creature earth had ever provided.<p>

He had unruly silver hair that elegantly stuck up in random directions. His skin was fair and his eyes — oh, his eyes! They were orbs so blue and as marvelous as the waters of the deep, or the blue of the bluebells in spring or the violets of summer.

Saliva filled your unconsciously opened mouth and threatened to dribble down. Everything began to spin and you remember how to breathe. Inhale, exhale.

"K-Killua-sama?" you squeak. Deep warmth fill your cheeks as the boy in front of you chuckles. The sound was well enough to activate the pores and your skin. He crouches slightly — you, apparently, were napping under a tree — and reaches out a hand.

That hand. That beautiful, white hand that often finds itself grabbing and squeezing hearts and heads, covered in blood red and blue and gore.

"Come on. I'll help you up," Killua offers. Your heart skipped a beat and the warmth on your face went deeper. It was almost painful.

You accept the hand and he pulls you up. He was so strong and firm you couldn't manage to keep up. You slam into his chest.

Killua was clad in his usual blue sweater and a white coat. Your face, in that short instance, was buried into the blue cloth and suddenly his cologne was dominating all your senses.

You sniff. There was a pepperminty scent that cooled your nose; there was a slight fragrance of spring and sunlight and manly smell of flowers. It was overall intoxicating and you could live smelling that forever (if forever existed, that is) but you embarrassingly pull away as your olfactory sense might never re-function again.

"I — I'm sorry!" you hear yourself apologize. The boy laughs and shakes his coat off. He pulls it on you, and you realize it's winter. And cold.

"Thank you," you say. He places his hands on his pockets and grins. Goosebumps jolt down your skin. The world spins yet once more — oh, even his _face _was intoxicating! "But won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine." The silver-haired god of whatever-is-the-most-beautiful-thing-in-the-world shrugs. "Wanna go for a walk? Let's go Christmas shopping." He offers you with a smile. His hand stretches out of a pocket and you grab it too eagerly. He laughs.

The sound was drugs to your ears and you can die happily now, what with the warm weight on your cheeks and the electricity jolting down your arms. Your mouth is dry and your ears feel like smoking as you find a cemented pathwalk and follow its path.

He turns to you. "What gift should I get Gon?" He asks. You look up at him and think of a suggestion. Something _so _cool that your dearest Killua-sama would be _so _impressed he would instantly kneel down, propose, marry you and give you forever.

"A pokemon plushie?"

He looks at you weirdly.

"What? Pokemon are cool!" You frown as you defend your answer. He places a hand over your hair and ruffles it. He laughs at the pout on your face.

"He's got a whole bunch already, you know. Anymore ideas?"

You think hard.

"Boxing gloves?"

He shakes his silver mane. "They'll burn before he lands his punch."

"Oh I know, a friendship necklace! Or bracelet?"

"Too gay."

"Food?"

"He'll never get enough."

"A shirt?"

"He wears the same thing everyday!"

"A new game?"

"Nah, Bisky said she'll give him those."

"Books?"

"He'll get a brain tumor."

"Math books!"

"_DO YOU WANT THAT IDIOT TO DIE?_"

"No actually, not yet. How about some gym stuff?"

"That would be nice, but we've got a lot of those."

"A date with Palm which you'll pay for?"

"HELL NO!"

You both sigh — _this was impossible._

But Killua was still smiling. "What do _you _want, then?" He asks you.

Your face runs into different shades of red. _You! _Your heart and brain screams anguishly. _I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU TO KNEEL DOWN, OFFER ME A RING, MARRY AND GIVE ME THE FREAKING FIFTY BABIES OF LITTLE KILLUAS AND ME'S._

"Do you _really _want to know what i want?" You ask in a challenging voice. He smirks.

"Sure, bring it on." he replies. "What is it?"

Everything on your mind floods its way down to your tongue. _A marriage p__roposal, right here and right now. A wedding, tomorrow. Fifty-seven babies after nine months. Your cologne. Your beauty. You. A dog named Ren. A cabin by the sea. A wish from Alluka. A big bouquet of the flowers on your perfume. Your phone number. A candle-lit dinner with you. The color of your eyes on my will-be kids. A nice, long kiss. You. JUST YOU. Your freaking love!__  
><em>

You sigh once more. You take a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

You close your eyes and you tell him...

"I want a future with you."

* * *

><p>And when you open your eyes again, you are in your room. The light from the window shine the way it does during the late morning. You panic, <em>WHERE IS MY KILLUA-SAMA? I MIGHT MISS OUR WEDDING! <em>You think. Slowly, it dawns back to you. _Everything _dawns back to you._  
><em>

"It was a dream." Your voice was thick and sad.

You recall how everything was black when you closed your eyes. That was the answer to your wish — dark and non-existent. That wish would always and forever stay in your heart as a nightmare dressed like a daydream.

You feel empty as dread slaps you in the face.

_Welcome back to reality, girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THAT WAS MY FIRST EVER HxH FANFICTION EVER HAHAHHAHAHA. I'm such a dreamer, and Killua will be the death of me. Because, for one, he _is _deathly majestic and two, he's you know, an assassin and all.**

**Can't I ever marry him? Why is fate so, _so _cruel. My phone is filled with photos and screenshots of just his face. **

**And also, did you guys notice something about the Zoldyck brothers' names? Not sure if anyone did, i haven't been in the fandom for long (it's only a few weeks since I started watching). The last two letters (except Alluka's case) of the older sibling is the first two letters of the next sibling. And when we put their names together it becomes illumillukilluallukalluto. I think it's awesome :3**

**Happy holidays, everyone!**

**—crimsonflares**


End file.
